


smells blood

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Cunnilingus, Forced, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Voyeurism, Yandere, Yandere Lelouch Lamperouge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: viva la revolutionBritannia isn't worthy of its glorification.-I dont own Code Geass or any of its characters. Also this is self indulgent because I am so gay for Lelouch Lamperouge. Anyway Lelouch said ACAB + Eat the Rich
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. avalon

You were watching Lelouch again. He was paying close attention to Kallen, again. Your eyes were practically burning holes into his head, but he was clearly too busy to notice. Should you start following him again? His daily patterns had been relatively normal up until that day he was involved in the crash Rivalz had informed you about. Poor thing...he must be shaken up. Despite being completely enamored with your clueless classmate, your newest fixation was on the ever-evolving “Zero.” He was absolutely amazing. As an honorary Britannian yourself, you were always aware of the over-glorification of the Holy Britannian Empire, but speaking up meant ostracization. But...you could afford to thirst over a masked terrorist who fought for your people, right?

\---

Lelouch was missing from his room once again. Was he out with Nunnally? Lately his movements have been erratic. He’ll either be out until the early morning hours, or he’s in his room all day with no face to show. Even if he did live on your property, the two of you rarely spoke. He was more involved with your older half sister, Milly, but you took whatever time you could get with him. He was your sun. He provided so much warmth and solace to your heart when no one else could. Even if you barely made contact, his existence alone was enough to keep you going. You wanted to serve him, hell, he could step on you and you’d thank him. He was practically your God. Not to mention the fact that he’s so handsome to the point of near perfection. And his habit of gambling? All of it was attractive to you. He was yours, and yours alone. Even if he didn’t know it yet. You’d tell him sooner or later, but right now the task at hand was stealing his clothes. You’d paid Sayoko off in order to sneak in and take what you wanted, whether it be socks, boxers or even a light shirt. She could afford to replace them in your stead anyway. The small shrine sitting under your bed was dwindling, you couldn’t help but soil his clothes when your love for him became too much to handle. Being an Ashford had its perks, you supposed. 

You went about your usual routine, snooping around Lelouch’s room as Sayoko did her own daily business. His pillows smelled nice, and his red jacket lay discarded on the edge of the bed. Inhaling his scent, you dug your face into one of the pillows, sighing in content. You move from your spot, dragging yourself back up to search his room some more. His closet was cracked open, and you couldn’t help but sift through every article of clothing in there. A...case? A black case sat in the corner, almost obscured by hanging jackets. Well...this was new? It couldn’t hurt to open it, it’s not like Lelouch had any privacy when it came to you, afterall. After some fiddling, you finally cracked the damn thing open, and  _ Holy Shit _ . Zero’s mask? This had to be a joke, it had to be a replica. Was he a fan? Was he Zero? There was no way. Well, maybe there was a way. They were both tall, tactical and the more you thought about it, the more you realized his home absences aligned with Zero’s activity. Lelouch Lamperouge was Zero. Both men you loved were the same person. What the fuck kind of win is that? 

“It seems I’ve been figured out,” a low voice said to you.

“A-ah Lulu i-it isn’t what it looks like,” you start.

“Look at me, (y/n),” he says.

You’re too embarrassed. You’ve been caught by him, his items stuffed into your pockets, and your hands glued to the Zero mask.

“B-before you kill me, Lelouch...ah...um...I’m half Japanese. I-I’m only an h-honorary Britannian. I really admire what you do,” you squeak out. 

Lelouch is crouched behind you, his lips ghosting just over your ear. Though, your statement has him taken aback. You? A member of the Ashford family, a Japanese citizen? And why were you in his room with his things? Why were you snooping? How did you even get here in the first place. He was irritated, yet intrigued at the same time.

“Say, (y/n), do you like me, hm?”

“Uh, mhm…” you nod, eyes screwed shut and your face ablaze.

“Hmm. Well, if you make yourself useful to me, maybe I could spare your life.”

You turn to face him in a heartbeat, your eyes meeting his. Your hands have grasped his shoulders.

“I’ll do anything for you, Lelouch! Anything! Sexual or not I’ll do it. I’ll even abandon everything and join the Black Knights if you want me to! I can make myself useful, I swear.” you plead to him.

He smirks. You’re so pitiful. Vying for his attention and love as you clutch him. You’re a small, insignificant thing, but he basks in the admittance you’ve given. Your Ashford status could be of use to him, and as far as sexual favors go...well, it couldn’t hurt. You suggested it after all. And if you really were obsessed with him, he could easily have you kill in his name. There were no downsides to this, and besides, you were a cute guy, who would refuse this kind of offer? 

“It’d be suspicious to have three students missing certain days at the same time. If you want this to work, you’ll be my scapegoat. In public, we’re in a relationship, but on the battlefield you are nothing to me. I expect you to serve me and do as I say. Any objections and you will not be seen again, okay?”

Your blush deepened at his words. God. That shit was so fucking hot. 

“O-of course Master Lelouch, I’ll do anything,” you answer.

“Good boy.”

\---

The day the two of you walked into class with your fingers intertwined was a crazy one. First of all, you were sweating like crazy, your nerves were wracked and your face burned with a deep blush. Additionally, before making it to class, Lelouch had instructed you not to answer any questions regarding your ‘relationship,’ and that he’d take care of it. He couldn’t quite trust you enough yet to keep your mouth shut. You nearly passed out when he kissed your head as a reward for your compliance. Needless to say, you were a mess, a happy one, but a mess nonetheless. 

Lelouch led you into class by your hand, a light smile adorning his face as he waved to your shared classmates. Both of your hands held his one, and you looked small as he dragged you in. Students looked at the two of you, some girls squealing, while Shirley looked unamused. 

“Look they’re holding hands!”

“Are they dating?”

“Who would’ve thought?”

And so on. It filled you with joy. Lelouch was yours by default, and god forbid anyone get between the two of you. Even if he didn’t exactly reciprocate your feelings of love, he was practically forcing you to stay by his side, and that was enough for you. 

You shyly look to him, his face trained on the others, with Kallen glaring back. 

“Go sit in your regular seat, I’ll wait for you when classes end,” he whispers to you. 

You simply nod, and take your seat, and he takes his. Rivalz is on him in an instant, and you can tell he’s bombarding him with questions. The class is buzzing with low talk, mentions of the recent “terrorist” attacks, your name and Lelouch’s name float about the room. You decide to stare out of the window to avoid contact, this honestly wasn’t supposed to happen. But, you couldn’t complain now. Amidst your staring, your mind wandered. What if you tried to kill him? It wasn’t out of malice, but...no one could have him if he was dead. Maybe carving your initials into him would suffice. Whatever your move may be, it didn’t matter. You’d finally be able to spend actual time with Lelouch when classes ended.

\---

As promised, Lelouch was waiting by the door by the time everyone filtered out. His arms were crossed, and he was leaning against the door frame, an indifferent expression painted his face. You make fast steps towards him, and he puts a hand on your shoulder.

“We’re going to my room and you’re going to serve me,” he states. 

“Ah um...Okay, Lelouch.”

“Master. Call me Master or Zero when serving me, I won’t tolerate the use of my name,” he sneers.

You nod, and he leads the two of you across the school and back to his room. The two of you reach the door, and he quickly ushers you inside. It’s quite familiar to you, only days ago you were caught snooping. He takes you by your hand, and drags you to his own bedroom, sitting down on the bed and effectively causing you to do the same. 

“Nunnally is out with Sayoko and Shirley, but I’m not sure for how long. Make quick use of yourself.”

You  _ do  _ make quick work of your situation, bringing yourself to your knees before him. You set your smaller hands on his hips. They protrude, and it’s honestly kinda cute. You rub at them for a bit, and raise your eyes to meet Lelouch’s harsh stare, as if to ask for permission. He nods, knowing what you want and you continue with your ministrations. You first start by palming him, one hand still resting on his hip. He’s half hard, and the confines of his school pants were making it difficult. 

“Stop prodding at me and get on with it already,” he demanded, a deep blush painting his face.

“Sorry Master, I’ve never done this on a living, breathing person before,” you tease him, but Lelouch is too focused on his dick getting sucked for him to notice your statement.

Regardless, you sigh, and begin unzipping his pants. His boxers are strained against the growing mass beneath them, and to your own surprise, you're not frothing over him. Even though this has been a long awaited day, you find that you simply wish to enjoy your first time with Lelouch. You wiggle him out of the damn things, and hook one of your fingers around the band of his boxers. You tug a bit, getting them just below his hip bones, and dip your hand inside. You grasp him firmly, pulling out the ever-hardening organ that is  _ him. _ His dick isn’t too girthy, but it makes up for it in length. He’s about six and a half inches hard, and his head is a flushed pink color. He’s leaking the slightest amount of pre-cum, so you lick him. And he moans. And God was it the cutest moan you’ve ever heard. It was short-lived, but pitched just above his normal voice. He was totally a virgin wasn’t he. Oh well. 

You discarded the thoughts and wrapped your fingers around his length, making sure to apply a pleasurable amount of pressure. You bring your tongue to move up the underside of his shaft, and round off at the tip. You continue to tease him, giving him both long and short licks accompanied by sparse hand movements. He felt good on your tongue. He was clean, long and just as perfect as everything else about him. The gentleness of your actions were quickly halted, however, after Lelouch roughly gripped the top of your head. He pulled at your hair, and tugged you forward, ultimately shoving more of him into your mouth. At this point, you understood his request. You inch forward, his cock sliding on your tongue to the back of your throat. Soft pants escaped Lelouch as you hollow your cheeks out and swallowed around him. The grip on your head softened, but his hips were stuttering upwards with each swirling action you performed on him. He was getting closer, and his pants had turned into whimpers at this point.

“Mmnn...ah-ah... (y/n), I-i’m gonna,” he stuttered. He tried to pull out to finish but you kept your face flush against his abdomen as he emptied into the back of your throat. He watched as you drank down his load, and you popped off of him, this time resting on the floor with your ass instead of your knees. Your hair was mussed, and your uniform was in disarray. Teary eyes and a blushing, yet worn out face stared at Lelouch’s own.

“Th-thank you,” you breathe out. “Do you want me to clean you up? I can start a bath.”

He declines your offer, and tucks his spent member back into his boxers. However, he sheds the remainder of his clothing to opt for comfier home clothes. You watch as he changes and makes his way back to the bed. Lelouch pats the space next to him, inviting you into the warmth of the sheets. At his offer, you shed your school coat and shoes, moving in next to him. Once you’re settled he gives you a kiss on the head, but he quickly turns to face the other way. He heaves a content sigh.

“You’re a good pet. Get some rest. Sayoko will get us later when she returns with Nunnally.” 

You say nothing as your answer of acknowledgment, and shuffle deeper into his blankets. The taste of him was still on your tongue, and despite how horny your activities made you, you just wanted to rest like he requested you to. 


	2. madder sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath

You woke up to the faint sound of the shower running. You turn your head, and the spot next to you is empty. The window fares no light, meaning night has already fallen. He didn’t wake you up for a reason unknown to you, but at least he allowed you to get a good rest.

Unbeknownst to you, Lelouch was sitting in the tub of his shower, knees pulled up to his chest. The water was warm, and blanketed him as he sat there. He didn’t know what to make of your situation. He was flattered, a little creeped out even, but you served him well with no questions asked. Though, he did find it weird that an Eleven was his pet now. He fought for the justice of the Japanese, and yet here he sat with one as his slave. You didn’t seem to mind though, you probably wanted this. You wouldn’t have been stealing his things and snooping around if you didn’t want him. And you could’ve most definitely ratted him out if you truly wanted to, but you didn’t. Lelouch didn’t quite understand why you were doing the things you did, but he guessed he couldn’t question it. He’d take what he could get. What was he going to do with you? How could he even integrate you into the Black Knights? He suggested to himself that he could keep you out of harm’s way and not have you on the battlefield, he wasn’t even sure if you knew how to operate Knightmare and Burai machinery anyhow. If he had you function as an assassin, that could work. Discreetly take out people rather than risk your life against the White Knightmare or Cornelia’s liege. He’d settle for making you his personal killer. It was less blood on his hands and more on yours, and you’d probably like it that way. Your sacrifices to him would end in warm blood and he’d praise you. It was a weird thought to think about, but you wanted this. The young man sighed, forehead falling to rest on his knees. This was weird, but he’d ensure you wouldn’t get in his way. Maybe he could keep you on the vehicle Diethard provided the Black Knights with...no, that wouldn’t do. Access to you would be limited and far too suspicious, especially among Tamaki and Kallen. Ah, Kallen. He couldn’t lock you up there, it’d be far too suspicious, she would be smart enough to immediately link the two of you together. Damn it… All he could do was keep a watchful eye on you, he’d have to make a schedule or something that forced you to check in with him. A daily report, perhaps. He’d figure it out, for now, he had to get out and prepare for dinner. He’d make you stay the night, and you’d have to tell your older sister your whereabouts.

Lelouch stands and takes his pruning hand to twist the valve of the shower, effectively shutting it off. He grabs the towel hanging off the shower curtain rod, and drapes it over his head, rubbing at it a bit to rid his hair of some moisture. The boy steps out of the tub and dries himself. He pulls on the plain t-shirt, boxers, and night pants he had placed there before he initially stepped in, then steps out into his room. You’re laying there on your stomach, face half submerged into the pillow. Your eyes are open, but just barely, and your fingers are fiddling with one another. He strides toward you, kneeling by your side. He brings a slender hand to face, tenderly brushing away the hair that has fallen over your eyes, while his other hand goes to rest on your moving one.

“You’re staying for dinner and after, okay? I want to introduce you to Nunnally.”

“I’ve seen her, she seems really sweet.”

“Be gentle with her, the two of you will be closer from now on.” 

“Should I get different clothes from my room, Lulu?”

“Don’t call me that, and, no. I’ll lend you some after we’re done eating.”

He saw the split-second look of sadness that filled your eyes after he said that. As if to comfort you, he brought his thumb to caress your face.

“I just don’t want to think about Shirley at all. Call me Lelouch or Zero, anything but that, it isn’t anything against you.”

Your cheeks heated up at that, and you nodded slightly. He felt the warmth of your beneath his thumb and palm, but your pillow talk session was interrupted when Nunnally’s small voice called him in for dinner.

“Alright, Nunnally, I’ll be right there. I’ve got a friend to introduce you to.” 

He sighs and looks back to your form. You’re moving to sit up, groggy albeit, but you’re getting up nonetheless. Your hair is a bit messy, and Lelouch makes an effort to fix up your tired, pouty form. You’re cute when you’re sleepy, and you subconsciously lean into Lelouch’s touch. Once he’s done, he stoops down a bit to button up the top button of your shirt, and pats you on the shoulder upon completion. He offers his hand,

“Shall we go?”

“Mhm….”

The two of you make your way out of his room and into the kitchen. Nunally is sitting pretty at the end of the table, and Lelouch waves to Sayoko. He takes the seat adjacent to Nunnally, and you sit in the chair beside him.

“Big Brother, who is your friend? Are they a girl? What’s their name?” the small girl questioned.

“We’ll save that for after you eat Nunnally, let us at least appreciate Sayoko’s efforts beforehand.”

She nods, a small smile on her face. Her brother had a friend other than Miss C.C and Suzaku. She was honestly very happy for him.

The three of you eat in relative silence. Lelouch occasionally asks about Nunnally’s day, and she asks about him in return. He gently feeds her, and the smile on his face is leaving your eyes sparkling. She makes him so genuinely happy that it makes you happy. Lelouch is proud to take care of his sister, and he puts in much effort for her comfort and well-being. You think about how perfect he is, and tack on his admirability too. The man responsible for bringing Britannia to its knees was the same man who hand fed his disabled younger sister. 

You had finished your food before either of them had, so you were waiting around awkwardly before Nunnally spoke up.

“So, Lelouch, are you going to tell me who your friend is?”

He looks to you, nodding to let you know it's alright to speak.

“Hi Nunnally. I’m (y/n). I’m a close friend of Lelouch’s now, it's nice to finally meet you.”

“Boyfriend,” Lelouch interjects.

Nunnally gasps.

“Really Lelouch? I’m so happy for you! How did you meet…?” she questioned, a sincere look of happiness adorned her face. ‘’’

The night went on like that, until it was time for Lelouch to take Nunnally to bed. You and Lelouch had answered any questions she had, saving the explicit content of your relationship for yourself. Though Lelouch had easily fabricated how your relationship came to be, you were happy he was putting effort into it. He had been unnecessarily sweet to you today, and you could only hope that it would last. You sit there at table as Lelouch wheels Nunnally to her room, and you offer a soft “goodnight,” as the two exit. Waiting, you decide to stack the plates on the table and take them to the kitchen. Sayoko was capable of doing it, but as a fellow Eleven, you thought you could do her a favor. You finish your small task, and head off to Lelouch’s room. You consider flopping onto his bed, but then remember he would be getting you a change of clothes soon, so you decided to simply sit on the mattress. 

When Lelouch returned to his room, he was visibly tense. His gentle demeanor had faded, and a sly smile adorned his face. He strides over to you, leaning over your timid form, just slightly.

“You’re always so quiet, (y/n),”

“I guess I am. I’m in my head a lot, and with the things I like, there really isn’t anyone I can talk to.” 

“I guess you can’t really tell anyone about your obsession with me, now can you?”

“That should be obvious, Lelouch,” you roll your eyes.

“Is that an attitude I sense? You should be more careful with what you say to me,” 

“I don’t even understand why you didn’t kill me. I-i’m grateful to no end, but am I not a freak to you?” You’re starting to tremble at this point, and Lelouch doesn’t really know what to do. Despite being bold enough to break into his room and steal things, you sure do have a lot of anxiety.

“....”

“I guess I just really like you okay?! You’re admirable, gorgeous and perfect. You’re like...like the sun or something to me. I really don’t give a shit about everything else, the only thing I look forward to every day is seeing you.” 

You’re looking into his eyes now, and your fists are clenched- grasping at his bed sheets. Part of you is happy that he’s letting you get close to him, but another part of you is aware that it may be a problem. Sure you wanted to be used, but you still had feelings. You wished more than anything for it to be mutual, nonetheless, if this was what you got, you’d have to deal with it. 

He sighs from above, and takes a seat next to you. He gently takes one of your shaking hands in his, but he doesn’t look at you. Lelouch’s thumb rubs the palm of your hand, occasionally drawing a circle or two. 

“I’ve never really taken romantic interest in anyone,” he confesses. “But if you vow to stay by my side, I’ll take good care of you.”

“I don’t quite understand why you’ve taken such an interest in someone like myself, but I can’t say I don’t like the attention you give me,” Lelouch continues. “However, I don’t want you to get in my way, and I don’t want you to expect my full attention. Though, I don’t think you did in the first place.”

You nod in agreement at his statement. You knew what you were getting yourself into, and love isn’t something that automatically happens. It most definitely wasn’t something that Lelouch could be handling at the moment anyway, he occupied the title of “Most Wanted Terrorist” in the world, he couldn’t afford to be dwelling on your lovesick self. 

“Let me take care of you. Let me do whatever you wish me too. I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d abandon everything for you. My life is meaningless if I can’t be useful to you,” you state confidently.

“Don’t say things like that!” he abruptly turns to you, capturing your eyes in his. “This is only the beginning of our rebellion, the Black Knights are not expendable, and you count as such. You’re valuable, just wait for my calls. I’ll figure it out,” he finishes. 

You tell him “okay,” and bring your back to his bed. The hold he has on your hand is strained, so he follows suit in your actions. The fan only slightly breaks the silence in the room, and the two of you lay there, air still. It’s almost peaceful, but you don’t know how to feel. He doesn’t love you back, you’re a freak, and yet he’s still making an effort to include you and use you as you had pleaded. He was different from what you expected, but it didn’t shake the feelings you held for him. He was kind of demanding during sex, but maybe that was because it was new to him. When he discovered you in his closet, he was sort of demeaning, but seemed amused at your expense. And then he was controlling! Which you didn’t mind, you understood why he was the lead in your relationship, but it still hurt that you couldn’t talk about it yourself. But you couldn’t complain. You two were weirdly close despite having only been together for a few days. There were still so many things you didn’t know about him that it felt one-sided. It couldn’t be helped, you figured, with time you would know more about him. Lelouch has always been guarded and difficult to read, but even with your proximity you still felt entirely too far away from him. You should be freaking out internally, frothing at the mouth or overly excited at these new advancements in your relationship, however, it was more stressful than anything. You’d become part of a deadly resistance group in the matter of seconds, and now your life really  _ depended _ upon your beloved. You didn’t know whether to feel happy, or to feel like a burden to Lelouch. If he ever got tired of you he could always dispose of you, so only his actions would be able to tell you how to feel about the entire ordeal. It’s fickle, to say the least, but you’d just have to take it one day at a time.

“I love you, Lelouch.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We should sleep. I’ll get your clothes in a moment,” and with that he retrieves them. 

He tosses them to you, and you graciously accept them and head to the bathroom to change. Lelouch tucks himself into his bed, opting to stay closer to the wall.

“What am I even doing?” he internally asks himself. You could cause so many problems for him, and yet he’s using you and keeping you around for favors. He blushes at the memory…”favors,”  _ sure _ . He’d have to tell C.C about your relationship, and he’d have to find some way to work you into the Black Knights without Kallen connecting him to all of it. He throws an arm over his forehead in frustration, sighing to relieve the tension in his body. He’d figure it out. He had to, there was no other choice but to. A million thoughts ran through his head, but they were quickly broken as the sound of the bathroom door opening disrupted them. You step out, the shirt hangly a bit loosely off your form. He was a lot taller than you, so he wasn’t surprised his long garments were floppy and loose. Lelouch eyes you, and in his head he mulls over the thought of you being cute. He decides its true, but it would be dumb to say outloud. You’re short, obedient, attractive and devoted to him, there really was nothing else he could ask for. 

You make your way over to his bed, feet lightly padding the ground as you do so. His bed is warm, and his duvet envelopes your form. Lelouch is still look at you as you smush into his bed, but doesn’t make any moves.

“Can I hold you?”

“Will you be able to sleep like that?”

“...Yeah”

“Then...by all means, I guess,” he accepts.

You shift closer to him, and slip one arm under his side, your other arm hooking under his own. Your hand lightly grips his shoulder blade, and Lelouch moves his own arms for the sake of comfort. The two of you hold each other as you lay there, and your head is tucked under his chin. Neither of you say anything as you attempt to sleep, and Lelouch decides not to comment on the pooling wetness at his neck. You silently cried into him, for reasons unknown to the taller boy. Were you regretting this? Was it fear? Why were you in despair? It made no sense to him, but humans are complex creatures after all. He decides to bury his nose in your hair. You smell like sandalwood and honey. It’s an odd combination, but it’s gentle and almost comforting. Without words, he delivers a soft goodnight kiss to your head, and returns his chin to its resting spot atop your skull. At that, your hold on him tightens a bit, but sleep catches up to you quickly, and you let it take you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i never proof read my works gl


End file.
